


A Little Help For My Friends

by masqueerade



Series: #thallenfallweek2015 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Eddie are oblivious idiots who are both too nervous to make the first move.<br/>Thankfully, Iris is a fantastic sister slash best friend slash genius who is here to help.<br/>On Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help For My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - This is Halloween

“So uh, who else did you say was coming?”

Iris rolled her eyes with a smile as Eddie anxiously plucked at his bowstring. “Barry’s always late, you know that.”

“I didn’t ask if Barry was coming.” He sputtered defensively.

“Mmhmm. Caitlin just text me to say her and Ronnie and Cisco are on their way.”

“…Pardon?” Eddie turned his gaze away from the entrance of the bar back to her, and she raised her eyebrows mockingly.

“I’ll get us some drinks.”

Eddie was very pretty, Iris had thought from the day she met him. She’d also thought he was kind of arrogant, but that had worn away as she got to know him. Unfortunately, any chance she might have thought she had with him had also worn away, as she realised how much he liked Barry. He loved hearing stories about Barry, his eyes lit up when she’d say Barry was joining them somewhere. It was kind of adorable.

Barry liked Eddie too. He hadn’t actually said this so much as turned pink and mumbled something about having work to do before running away. They were both so obvious.

They were also both clueless idiots who were too nervous to make the first move.

Which is why Iris had insisted on helping them with their Halloween costumes. Leave them to their own devices, and they’d have both picked something fine, probably, but these boys needed to look _hot_ if they were going to get their acts together.

She appraised Eddie as she returned from the bar, drinks in hand. She’d cut the sleeves off an old green hoodie she’d found in Barry’s closet (“What do you even need it for?” “Unimportant, can I have it or not? You haven’t worn it in years.”), which was a bit small on Eddie, but frankly that just made it all the hotter. Paired with some cargo pants, boots, a green mask and toy bow and arrow from the costume show, and Eddie had himself a Green Arrow costume Barry was going to love.

Eddie spent the next twenty minutes sneaking obvious glances at the door, barely even acknowledging the arrival of their other friends. Iris texted Barry as they started their second drinks.

_where u @ nerd_

_Changing. Why can’t I just wear my Flash suit?_

Iris sighed audibly, earning herself a curious look from Caitlin. _we talked about this. + yr already blond now_

_Fine, fine, I’m on my way._

“Barry’s on his way.” She announced to the group at large, shortly before he walked in through the door. Superspeed, go figure.

Tall boots (Iris’) over black leggings, small leather jacket (also Iris’), black mask from the same costume shop, and how she’d ever convinced him to bleach his hair she did not know.

Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off him. Nailed it.

~*~

Laurel walked into Oliver’s office, looking far too pleased for this time of day. “You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“Have you seen Iris’ photos from last night?”

“No. You couldn’t have called to ask me this?”

“Oh no, I needed to do this in person. See the look on your face.” Laurel laughed, bringing one up on her phone before handing it to him. It was a photo of Barry, dressed as Black Canary, wrapped around a guy dressed as _him_.

“Is that…?”

“Yep. You owe Felicity 20 bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> and with that I'm probably done. I've got nothing for the two days I missed, so. I hope you enjoyed these that I did do.
> 
> I was initially going to include something about barry having had a crush on arrow in the past and eddie, likewise, black canary, informing Iris' choice in costumes, but then, I didn't, so whatever. 'bare arms' and 'leggings' is enough reasons themselves, frankly.


End file.
